


Ignore the clock.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, established relationship meets get-together fic, unless you count how Akako is always plotting, utterly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Saguru wasn’t sure if he could handlemore, but he’d never been one to back down from a challenge.





	Ignore the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> This one apparently creeped [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works) out when she was beta-ing it.  
> lol not sorry

_Ignore the clock._

 

“Hello?”

“Hakuba-kun.” The voice was honey-warm and seemed to sink into his stomach. “This is Koizumi Akako. You remember me, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” Saguru answered. It had been six years since they’d graduated high school, but he remembered. “How are you?”

“I’m doing very well. There’s an experiment I believe you can help me with. Would you mind coming to my home on Saturday?”

 

It was unclear to Saguru exactly how this had happened. After a brief back and forth over the phone (with all of his questions meeting nothing but cool vagaries) he’d found himself agreeing before he knew it and jotting down an address. He stood on the doorstep of that address now, staring up at the dark, imposing mansion. He jumped when the door opened before he could knock.

“Hakuba-sama, isn’t it?” a bent, grey-haired man in a suit said from just within the shadows of the doorway. Both his grin and his ears seemed sharp in an uncomfortably literal way, but Saguru kept his manners about him and bowed as he accepted the man’s invitational gesture. “Akako-sama is expecting you in the receiving room.”

Saguru thought the man seemed a little too gleeful about it all but he followed him anyway down a short hallway of dim sconces until they stopped at a heavy door.

“If you please,” the man said, opening it and standing aside.

Saguru hesitated, but only for a moment. His eyes darted over the man one last time before he stepped past him into the room. The door closed behind him.

“Hakuba-kun.”

There was that sweet, warm feeling dripping into the pit of his stomach again. That voice was even more potent and alluring in person, particularly in this room of candles and crimson. Akako was angled toward him, seated at a small, round table – the only visible feature in the room besides its two chairs and a gorgeous, antique walnut wall clock. A floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall burgundy curtain suggested that the room was actually larger than what he could see in the glow of the candlesticks, though.

Saguru brought his eyes back to Akako. The deep red cloth on the table spilled over her crossed legs, allowing only a sliver of white thigh to show, though the slit of her black dress promised more. The wall clock was ticking softly somewhere to his left. Saguru swallowed.

“Hello, Koizumi-san.”

“Please.” Akako gestured to the chair across from her. Saguru accepted and tried to meet the ruby gaze that followed him the whole way, but it was too intent, aflame with candlelight. Once he was seated his eyes shifted to the clock instead but he found its numbers obscured, blotted out by the reflection of those three white candlesticks in its glass face.

“Hakuba-kun.” Akako’s voice had gone from honey to velvet, like he could feel it against his skin now. He shivered and looked at her again. “Just ignore the clock,” she said softly.

She was still just gazing at him and Saguru was beginning to feel a little strange, alone in this dim room with Akako. She was more beautiful than he remembered, even with how enamored he’d been the first time he’d seen her. Here, she was in her element and it showed. She had a quieter kind of confidence that was far more attractive to him than the showy strutting she’d done at school.

The clock ticked.

“Ah, s-so,” Saguru started. “You had mentioned an experiment? On the phone?”

“Yes,” Akako said. “Something I need you for.”

“What can I help you with?” He was a detective, but if it was help on a case she needed, she would have just said so. What could he do to aid in an experiment? Perhaps she wanted to borrow his grandfather’s laboratory? But then why have him meet her at her home?

“I’ve missed having you around, Hakuba-kun.” At his bewildered expression she laughed behind her hand, a high and bright sound, though soft. “Is that strange? You look confused. I believe we got along well enough – hassling Kuroba-kun. And Kaitou KID.” Her lips twisted in a challenging, scarlet smile that made his blood race. She leaned a pale cheek on her hand. The clock ticked.

“I… do not disagree with anything you have said, I suppose,” he allowed, and he was starting to smile too, he knew. There was an interesting puzzle in front of him but… he couldn’t let himself get carried away. He _knew_ Akako was dating Aoko. Why were they alone like this? He was starting to feel guilty–

“Akako-chan?”

Saguru jumped. The curtain moved. The clock ticked.

“Akako-chan, who are you talking to?”

Aoko stepped past the heavy, rippling folds of velvet and stopped short, staring at Saguru. She was dressed in flattering red, a small matching bow pinning up a lock of her long hair, and Saguru found himself fighting a blush. While Akako always seemed to him an elegant, distant dream, Aoko had always been sweet and kind, interesting and cute and he honestly didn’t think he could bring himself to prefer one over the other. Aoko, for some reason, was blushing too. She ran to Akako’s side, bare feet skipping over the smooth dark wood floors.

“Akako-chan! You should have told me Hakuba-kun was coming! Oh!” Her hands went to her mouth and her blush seemed to darken in the light of the three candles. “Is this why you were asking–?” She halted then, eyes flickering to Saguru then back to Akako who still just looked smug. Then Aoko looked down at her hands, her fingertips touching, spreading and contacting in sync with each other in a small display of… not anxiety, but maybe uncertainty. The clock ticked.

“It is,” Akako answered, calm and smiling. “And I liked your answer. I thought you might like to explore it more.”

Aoko opened her mouth and it looked like she was about to object but then she closed it again, visibly gathering herself before turning to Saguru, her hand coming to rest, gentle and familiar on Akako’s shoulder. She smiled, spun-sugar sweet. “It’s good to see you, Hakuba-kun. I’ve missed you a lot.”

“And I, you,” Saguru said, but his voice was a little distant as his brain tabulated data. “May I ask… what the two of you were discussing? It seems, after all, to do with me.”

The clock ticked. Akako shifted, leaning into Aoko’s side while her eyes stayed intent on Saguru. “I’ve recently discovered that I like you quite a lot, Saguru-kun,” Akako said, and Saguru started, both at the confession and the address.

“I–” His eyes moved up to Aoko, whose blush had renewed, and his eyebrows twitched down. “I was under the impression that you and Nakamori-san were–”

“Well.” Akako smiled, stronger this time. “Aoko-chan has liked you for a long time. I gave it a lot of thought and I have to admit I like the idea of more.”

“…More,” Saguru repeated. The clock ticked.

“More,” Akako confirmed. She pushed to her feet and Saguru didn’t know what to do when she moved around the table at his left, Aoko mirroring her at his right. They were both barefoot, he could see now, in just their simple dresses, Akako’s with her daring slit and Aoko’s drop-waisted and fluttery. They bracketed him in and he didn’t know where to look anymore as they leaned in on either side. He glanced to the clock. The candle flame reflections seemed to make a circle there.

“Saguru-kun,” they both said, quiet and affectionate and flipping him inside out. “Ignore the clock.”

Warm hands closed over each of his and then he could feel the brush of soft lips against his heated cheeks and he wasn’t sure at all that he could handle _more._

But Saguru had never been one to back down from a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> ADJECTIVE PARTY! I don’t know what got into me with this one but I was apparently on some kind of description kick I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I think this is my OT3. At the very least, I like this grouping a lot <3  
> Was super disappointed that this three person pairing was not already an option in the relationship tags... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
